O Juramento
by Leticia Paixao
Summary: -Você jurou Liesel, jurou que enquanto um de nos estivesse vivos jamais me beijaria. Eu realmente não queria que tivesse comprido o juramento.


Começou como todas as noites dês que havia ido morar com Isa Hermann e o prefeito. Ela ficava deitada em sua cama olhando para a caixa do acordeão de seu pai até conseguir pegar no sono. Às vezes ela sonhava com seu irmão, outras com o dia de destruição da Rua Himel e com todos que um dia fizeram parte dela, mas naquela noite o sonho havia sido diferente e ao mesmo tempo parecido com todos os outros que já teve.

A menina estava no vagão de um trem e usava um lindo vestido, o mesmo que cobriu seu corpo empoeirado no enterro de Hans e Rosa Humbermann, só que naquela imagem não havia sujeira em seu corpo e nem um menino morto a seus pés. Havia apenas duas crianças, dois irmãos seguindo sozinhos a viagem. De repente o barulho do trem foi silenciado, neve começou a cair à cabeça dos viajantes e o corredor do vagão se transformou em um pedaço de uma rua.

–É a Rua Himel. –A menina anunciou segurando a mão de seu irmão enquanto em seu rosto se formava um sorriso.

–Veja Liesel nossas mães e nosso pai. –O menino falou apontando para as três figuras a sua frente que também sorriam.

–Impossível. –Ela sussurrou sem solta o irmão, sem sair do lugar, sem acredita no que e em quem via. Todos que um dia desejou que estivessem juntos e vivos estavam lá, todos que um dia ela perdeu causando uma enorme saudade.

–É possível Liesel acredite. –Uma voz disse fazendo sua figura se juntar as outras três.

–Max! –A menina exclamou reconhecendo seu amigo Judeu.

–Olá sacudidora de palavras. –Ele a cumprimentou.

–E não se esqueça de mim sua Saumenasch roubadoras de livros. –Dessa vez nada a menina disse, apenas deixou que o sorriso ainda em seu rosto aumentasse ao ver o garoto de cabelos amarelos a sua frente, o mesmo garoto sonhava em ser o Jesse Owens, o mesmo que a ajudou em vários furtos, o mesmo que tirou O assobiador das águas do Rio Amper e lhe pediu em beijo como recompensa, o mesmo que só ganhou seu tão aclamado beijo depois de morto.

–Rudy. –Foram suas únicas palavras dirigidas ao garoto, palavras estas que foram seguidas por uma lagrima que escorreu o rosto da menina ao se lembrar da ultima vez que viu seu amigo.

Mas como ele podia esta ali se estava morto? Como podia chamá-la de Saumenasch se quando ela implorou para ouvi-lo nada foi dito? Ela não sabia e naquele momento não queria saber, pois ali viu sua chance de fazer diferente, viu a oportunidade de atender ambos os desejos. E disposta a aproveitar tal chance à menina soltou a mão de seu irmão indo rapidamente em direção de seu amigo, seu amante.

–Beije-me seu Saukerl. –Ela pediu parando a centímetros dele, de Rudy.

–Sabia que um dia ia morrer de vontade de me beijar Liesel. –O garoto disse confiante em suas palavras e encostando seus lábios carnudos nos da menina a sua frente, mas antes que Liesel pudesse de fato senti-lo o garoto afastou-se murmurando suas penúltimas palavras daquela noite. –Só que esta vontade se realizou tarde demais.

–Não! –Liesel protestou tentando trazê-lo novamente para perto de si o que foi inútil, já que quando menos imaginou a figura de Rudy desapareceu assim como todos que antes pareciam felizes ao vê-la, as casas que compunham a Rua Himel desmancharam-se em pó, a sua frente surgiu uma fogueira igual ao que ela presenciou no aniversario Führer e de lá furtou O Dar de ombros.

–Você jurou Liesel, jurou que enquanto um de nos estivesse vivos jamais me beijaria. Eu realmente não queria que tivesse comprido o juramento. – A voz de Rudy ecoou em seus ouvidos parecendo que vinha da fogueira e quando a menina novamente protestaria, acordou.

Naquela noite Liesel não dormiu novamente. A menina que roubava livros apenas amaldiçoou pelo juramente que havia feito anos atrás em sua corrida com Rudy Steiner.

Amaldiçoou-se por ter comprido o juramento.

Mas no fim suas maldiçoes da nada adiantaram, com o passar dos anos Liesel cresceu e aprendeu a se perdoa, e mesmo que ainda o arrependimento estivesse em si sabia que era daquela forma que tudo tinha que acontecer, apesar de que no fundo queria que tudo tivesse sido diferente, e como queria. Mas o que mais podia ter feito? Era só uma menina que estava começando sua vida, estava aprendendo a esconder judeus em seu porão, aprendendo a magica de ler e roubar. Era uma menina confusa com seus sentimentos, uma menina que roubava livros e corações.

Uma menina que mais tarde diria: - Será que você me perdoa Rudy?

Ultima nota:

Ele havia a perdoado.


End file.
